


Mutual

by Nestra



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-13
Updated: 2005-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 07:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nestra/pseuds/Nestra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Her stomach leapt, and she got that shivery feeling that always let her know when snow was coming."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual

**Author's Note:**

> Written for moireach.

At the stop sign in the middle of town, Luke looked over at her and smiled a little. When the truck pulled up in front of the diner, Lorelai knew why. Her stomach leapt, and she got that shivery feeling that always let her know when snow was coming.

Luke shut off the ignition. "So."

"So," she said. "Good dinner."

"Maisy and Bud are good people." That, more than anything, had convinced her that this was really happening. Luke had let her into his life, introduced her to people who weren't part of his Stars Hollow existence. The hugeness of it scared her if she really thought about it, so she tried to think about something else. Like how she'd probably be having sex really soon.

"Yeah, they're great. Good old Maisy and Bud."

He cleared his throat. "I thought you might want coffee."

"I could go for coffee."

He tilted his head in the direction of the diner, and she opened her door and slid out. Trucks and skirts were not things that went well together, unless you were an exhibitionist. Not that she had any objection to that. Under the right circumstances.

Luke unlocked the diner, ushered her in, and re-locked the door behind them. He flicked on the light switch behind the counter. She winced at the harsh light.

"Luke?"

"Yeah?" His voice was a little shaky, and god, he was scared too. Maybe even more than she was; after all, he was the one who'd been doing the inviting and the courting and the pining and the keeping of Lorelai memorabilia.

She walked over to him, everything shivering and shaking inside her. "I don't really want coffee."

"Thank god," he said, and kissed her. His hands were warm on her face, stroking down her cheeks and onto her neck, and she quickly went from wanting him to wanting to crawl inside him. He'd shaved, but stubble still scraped under her lips as she kissed along his jaw.

"You really thought I came in here for coffee?"

He huffed out a breathless laugh. "How the hell was I supposed to know? You walk through blizzards for coffee."

"Not this time," she said. "This is all about you." She leaned into him, loving the feel of him against her body, and as he moaned and stroked his tongue into her mouth, it seemed like the feeling was mutual.


End file.
